


Little Stars

by culight



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, kind of not sorry, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culight/pseuds/culight
Summary: Nights alone can only get you so far.Avocato is restless. H.U.E. is willing to oblige.





	Little Stars

Avocato opened his bedroom door. Looked around once, twice. 

No one there.

He tip-toed down the hallway of the living quarters, head beating- slowing when he approached Gary's room and speeding up as he passed it. The door whirred behind him as he entered the windowed walkway between the quarters and the commons.

The sky outside was breath-taking, as usual. Sky. Sky? Did space count as sky? Avocato took a seat near it anyway. Pink and blue clashed for dominance in the distance, however far that was, the swirl of bright stars carving a path through the desolate, inky blackness of space. The Galaxy-One was passing by a planet as it drifted aimlessly- one of orange heritage. Not too bright, not too dull. Yellow dust has risen around it in dense clouds and hung heavily over the surface.

"Avocato," H.U.E. roused Avocato from his thoughts. "It is late."

"... I know."

Avocato watched as the planet drifted past.

"The living quarters can be adjusted if you are uncomf--"

"No." Avocato waved his hand. "No, I'm good, HUE."

Avocato pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. His heart was slow but his head was pounding. Thoughts kept piling higher and higher, forming a dark cloud in his mind, never relenting, drowning Avocato, Little Cato, oh Little Cato-

"Avocato?"

H.U.E. once again roped Avocato out from his head. His mouth was open, tongue against teeth. Had he been saying something?

"You will find him one day, Avocato."

Avocato held onto his legs tighter. He had been, then. 

He was unaccustomed to sharing his thoughts with anyone, much less with an A.I., but...

"Space, huh?" Avocato shrugged. Might as well keep talking. "'S pretty big."

"It is."

The orange planet was almost out of sight.

"You know, Little Cato would love it here." Avocato rubbed the sides of his legs in small little circles. "He... he'd always been a tech person. Building projects that made my head spin, showing off how much he knew with a proud look... he had that about him." He felt his heart pang. "Has."

"I am incapable of emotion..." H.U.E. paused. "But I would love to meet him someday."

"Yeah." Avocato curled in on himself. "He'd love to meet you, too. He's a smart kid, HUE, and-" Avocato felt his throat choke. He coughed it out, but the tears remained. "I mean that. He's smart and kind and the best son I could've ever hoped for."

Avocato leaned his head against the window. Stars played against his eyes as his tears began to fall, hitting the cold metal floor with soft plinks.

"He built a ship, once," Avocato sniffed into the silence. "Not a big one, no, he would've been too young to do that, but a small, remote-controlled one. Had little flames on the side and a spike on the front," Avocato laughed. "Not very intimidating, but... it was his invention. He was so proud of that thing. Asked me to take him out ship racing with the other kids." Avocato felt his smile fall. "I told him, 'No, you can't, baby. It's too dangerous to risk it. Maybe someday, if the job changes.'" 

Avocato tapped his head against the glass. "If I was better, we could be space racing right now. Me, I've never been too good with ships, but he would teach me. I'd build a little Galaxy-One, you know, and he'd have his Starkiller-39- that's what he called it. Insisted it was a mature name." Avocato chuckled again as he imagined the scene: him with his ship, Little Cato with his, twin suns shining high above as they ran around in a field of spring flowers, little space ships floating in the sky.

"That's not just a dream, right?" Avocato whispered. "It'll happen..."

Avocato let his eyelids fall. Space flooded his vision until the darkness of sleep swept over him.

"It will."

H.U.E. let Avocato sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you know how it goes


End file.
